


If You’re Going Through Hell

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: He remembered screaming and yelling at his dad to be let go. He remembered yelling for the deputies to let Derek go and saying there had to be some mistake, that Derek didn’t kill anyone, especially not his sister who was his best friend.





	If You’re Going Through Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for sterekreversebang and is an all human AU and crossover with Hawaii Five-0. It was originally supposed to be apart of a longer 10k-15k word fic but between losing a majority of what I had typed up weeks and weeks ago and having to redo it, this is now a watered down version of 2 chapters from the larger fic that I hope to one day bring back to life. I introduce characters at the end, who you probably won’t know unless you watch Hawaii Five-0, but again, they play a significant role in the larger story.
> 
> [Here](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/post/162000151159/the-third-art-submission-for-sterekreversebang) is the link to the wonderful artwork created by [@froggydarren](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If there are any missing tags, please let me know.

**Two weeks after Derek's arrest**

It was weird for Stiles to think that somewhere out there was another - hopefully living and breathing - Hale relative and that they were on their way to help get Derek out of jail. Stiles only hoped that the man - Steve he said his name was - could truly help since Derek was prepared to face the consequences for a crime he didn't commit.

Looking out the window of the cabin they had been sharing for the last month, Stiles could still feel his father's arms holding him back as two other unknown deputies arrested and led his boyfriend away. Once Derek was outside and being placed in the back of a cruiser, Stiles was able to break out of his father's grasp and run to the front door. Looking out, it seemed like all of Beacon County had descended on them just to arrest Derek.

He remembered screaming and yelling at his dad to be let go. He remembered yelling for the deputies to let Derek go and saying there had to be some mistake, that Derek didn't kill anyone, especially not his sister who was his best friend.

A knock at the door pulled Stiles from his thoughts. It was Scott, hovering by the front door.

“Your dad wants to know if you'll be coming to the house to meet this guy....” Scott began.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. He knew he should because he was the one to reach out to the man hours after Derek and the police left the cabin.

“You want me to see if they'll come up here?” Scott asked.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders again. He hadn't left the cabin since that day almost two weeks ago. In fact, the only time was to go back to his and Derek's apartment to get Cora's number and tell her what happened. She said she was on the next flight out and that she needed him to look in the family's phone book and dial the number that went with SJM and that if he didn't get a hold of him, to keep trying until he did.

_“Keep trying, Stilinski,” Cora had stressed. “It's important that you get in touch with him and have him out here as soon as possible.”_

And that's what Stiles did. 

For the better part of two days before he was able to reach SJM - 'McGarrett' as he answered the phone and 'Steve' a few days later once he confirmed Stiles' story - who said that he would be in California by the end of the week.

It took a little over a week for Steve to make it out. Cora had arrived before the mysterious Steve and over the course of the week she'd been back in Beacon Hills, she had begun to arrange Laura's funeral and continue to talk with Steve.

_“He's our cousin or cousin's son,” Cora had told him one day when she was at the cabin. “I haven't seen him in years.”_

_“Was his family also...you know....” Stiles had asked in reference to the Hale fire that killed so many people when she was a little girl._

_Cora nodded. “His mom at least was. He, his sister and dad stayed in Hawaii. His dad had work and they were in school.”_

_Stiles nodded his head somberly. “That had to suck.”_

_“It did. We went to stay with them before Laura and Derek went to New York and I went with family to South America.”_

That was something else Stiles didn't get. After all the years he'd known the Hales, he didn't get why Cora went to live with family in another country rather than remain with her siblings. But it wasn't his place to ask. Maybe one day they'd share that part of the story with him.

**One month after Derek's arrest**

Steve McGarrett arrived a few days after Cora did and profusely apologized for not getting there sooner. He explained to Cora, Stiles and the others who happened to be in the cabin when he arrived, that he had to speak with the Governor of Hawaii to request time off and then he had to make sure his teammates would have everything covered while he was gone. Once he was done with that, he set about calling in favors with the FBI and other law enforcement officials to see about getting his cousin released from jail.

Once explanations and introductions were made, Stiles was talked into joining Cora and the rest of the group at the loft where there would be more space to lay out papers and no one would be in anyone's pocket in the tiny cabin. It had been a month since Stiles had been there and he hated that everyone was invading his and Derek's personal space and there Derek wasn't there to glare at them until they left.

“Are you sure this will work?” Stiles asked for the twelfth time. He knew he was grating on everyone's nerves, but he wanted to make sure that the plan they had been working on for a little over two weeks would work.

“There's a 90 percent chance it will work, Stiles,” Steve replied. “Right now, that's better than nothing. I've got the best out of Hawaii working on this and Agent McCall with the FBI is helping to work on it as well.”

Steve McGarrett turned back to the papers spread in front of him. Over the last two weeks, Stiles had gotten to know the man quite well. He was a former Navy SEAL and current leader of the Governor of Hawaii's special task-force. When he confirmed Stiles' story about Derek and spoke with Cora, he'd taken an indefinite leave from the task-force to help get Derek out of jail.

As for Derek, he'd heard from Cora, Steve and Agent McCall that he was doing okay. No matter how many times he said he wanted to see Derek for himself, he was always turned away, either by his father or Deputy Parrish.

_“He doesn't want you to see him in there,” Parrish had told him after his last failed attempt, “but he's doing fine and doesn't want you to worry about him.”_

Stiles snorted at that. Worrying was all he had been doing for the last month.

“So this plan?” Stiles asked. “When does it start?”

“It's been in place for the last month,” Steve said glancing at Stiles. “And it's not so much a plan as an expedited way of going through proper channels.” He grimaced at the words and knew back in Hawaii, Danny, his partner, would be laughing his ass off at him.

“What?!” Stiles yelled, his arms waving in frustration. “That's all you're doing?! You're this big shot SEAL and task-force leader and Derek's your cousin! Why aren't you doing more?!”

In that moment, Steve wondered if maybe this kid, Derek's boyfriend, wasn't maybe related to his partner back home. 

“We're doing this the right way Stiles,” Cora responded, “I want Derek out as much as you do, but I also want the fuckers who killed my sister buried under the mother fuckin' prison! And if that means we go slow and steady, using up connections and getting on people's nerves than that's what we're going to goddamn do!”

Stiles sighed in frustration. He wanted more to be done but he understood that doing it right took time and for Derek he wanted it done right. “Okay, what's going on now?” Stiles asked. The fight had all but left him, leaving him subdued and feeling a bit useless.

“We got rid of his useless public defender and he's got the best criminal defense lawyer that Whittemore suggested,” Cora explained. “Steve's people back in Hawaii are doing a lot of research in between their cases so it's likely slow on their end.”

“But they're getting it done,” Steve said with confidence. “They know time is of the essence with this.”

“My people are further investigating anything that Steve's team comes up with,” Rafe added as he joined them at the table. He had been mostly in Los Angeles following up leads, so to have him actually in town made Stiles hope there had been some sort of break in the case.

“We're following up some pretty promising leads and I stopped by to let you know in person,” Rafe continued. “I also wanted to know if you recognize any of these people.” He pulled out a photo line-up and placed it on the table in front of Cora and Stiles.

Without hesitating and having barely glanced at the page, Cora and Stiles point to the same man. There was no name attached to the picture but that didn't matter, they still knew him. 

“Conrad Fenris,” Stiles said.

Steve leaned over to see who they pointed at and committed his face to memory. If he was on the FBI's radar and Cora and Stiles recognized him, he wanted to know everything about him. He reached for his phone, opened the camera to take a picture and sent it to Danny for the team to look him up.

“I've seen him; a lot actually,” Cora said to Rafe. “About two years ago, he was snooping around the ruins of the old house. Laura happened to be at the house and ran him off with that ole 'this is private property' shtick and said that she would call the sheriff if she saw him on the property again.”

“Did he ever come back?” Rafe asked. “To the property or anywhere in town?”

“I don't know; I don't think so.” Cora replied. “The next day Laura had construction people over to demolish the house and lay a new foundation for the rebuild.”

Rafe turned to Stiles. “What about you?”

“Last year when I was with Laura at the hospital waiting for Derek's recovery from the surgery after his accident,” Stiles said. “He was there harassing her until Boyd and Mel came. I didn't hear what they were arguing about but when he left I remember him saying that she was going to get what was coming to her.”

“Did she report it?” Steve asked.

Stiles shook his head. “She said she wasn't worried. That he was just some loser upset about something her firm was doing and for me not to worry about it.” He paused some before looking fully at Rafe. “She made me promise not to tell Derek or my dad and that if I ever saw him to let her or Peter know.”

“How'd you find out his name?” Rafe asked.

“Do I have to tell you?” Stiles asked. “It wasn't exactly legal.”

Rafe shook his head and grabbed the photo line-up. “I'm going to have my team begin the search for him.”

“Do you think he did it?” Cora asked. “I mean, for him to be in the lineup and that Stiles and I recognized him...he had to have done something for him to get there.”

“Like Laura told Stiles, he was nothing more than a disgruntled client her firm was dealing with,” Rafe said as he walked out of the loft.

**Six weeks after Derek's arrest**

“We got it!” came a yell from outside the loft. The large sliding door pushed open and a man with neatly styled blond hair came rushing in the room. Everyone looked up from the various places around the loft's living room.

Danny Williams, Stiles would come to learn, was not only Steve's work partner, and second in command of the Governor's task-force, known as Five-0 in Hawaii, but for the last two years, Steve's husband. Weeks earlier, shortly after Rafe McCall had shown Cora and Stiles the photo lineup where they picked out Conrad Fenris, Steve had his team doing the same thing.

“The ink's still drying, but the judge signed off on releasing him!” Danny exclaimed. “There's still the actual investigation into Laura's murder, but there was enough evidence that the judge felt that the police had arrested the wrong person.”

Stiles slumped down against the sofa like the strings that had been holding him up had finally been cut. Around him, he heard Cora asking rapid fire questions about when Derek would be released and what happens next - Stiles couldn't process it all.

Six weeks Derek had been in jail and soon he would be out and they could put this all behind them.

“When does he get out?” Stiles finally asked. He was sure Cora had asked the same thing and that Danny gave her an answer but he didn't care.

“Just said he's to be released by the end of the week,” Steve replied.

“Then what?” Stiles asked. “What about the case?”

“The investigation is still going on. What Five-0 was able to dig up about Fenris and his company is likely motive enough for the police to arrest him,” Danny added. “I've given everything to the FBI and they're taking it from here.”

Danny moved to where Stiles was sitting and sat on the coffee table in front of him. “Even though Derek's been released from jail and the FBI is going after Fenris, he's not out of the woods just yet. We've likely painted a target on all your backs.”

Stiles nodded his head. He and Cora knew that. Laura's law firm was still investigating Fenris' company and Fenris himself still hadn't been found.

“What are we going to do about protecting them?” John asked. “I mean, there is going to be some sort of protection for them, right?”

“I'm going back to South America,” Cora said.

“I don't think that's a good idea,” Steve said. He drummed his fingers on the table as he thought. He knew Cora and likely Derek would protest, but the only safe place was someplace Steve could do the protecting.

“You should go with them.” John replied as he looked at his son and then to Cora. “Call it a vacation, but here in Beacon Hills, you can't get the level of protection that a whole task-force can provide.”

“Don't decide on it yet,” Danny said. “Wait until Derek gets here and talk it over with him. I don't know how long it will take to find Fenris and arrest him and I don't think you want to further uproot your lives like you have for the last six weeks.”

**One week after Derek's release**

“Are you going to tell him, or am I?” Cora asked Stiles as they worked on dinner in the kitchen.

“I don't know,” Stiles said as he looked at Cora. “Have you thought about it?”

“I have. And I still want to go to back to South America,” she replied. “I talked to Danny about it. He says his brother is there and if I'm determined to go back, he wants me to look up his brother...just for his piece of mind, he said.”

Stiles snorted at that. He learned how much of a worrier Danny Williams was and it surprised him that he hadn't worried himself to an early grave with it.

“I think I want to go,” Stiles said. “If Derek wants to that is. When else am I going to get a free trip to Hawaii with my boo.”

“Oh please let me know when you call my brother your boo. I want to be there to see his reaction,” Cora laughed. “Come on and help me with this. We said dinner would be ready in 30 minutes and it's been almost 45.”

**+=+**

Derek had been out of jail for a week and had yet to want to talk about it. Instead, he spent hours talking with Steve, as they bonded over being unjustly incarcerated. Where Stiles wasn't able to get Derek to talk, Steve sat and waited him out. Eventually Derek would break and ask how Steve got over the loneliness. He would ask how Steve dealt with seeing Danny when he came to visit him and explain why he didn't want Stiles to visit him, even though he knew how it upset his boyfriend.

“He may not like that he couldn't see you,” Steve began, “actually, scratch that. He hated that he couldn't see you.” Derek cracked a smile at that. “But I get both sides of it. You didn't want Stiles to see you behind bars knowing that you were there for something you didn't do, and you also didn't want to see him, though deep down you really did, because you wouldn't be able to walk out of the jail with him when visiting hours were over.”

Steve looked at Derek. “I was the same way with Danny. As much as I hated that he didn't listen when I told him to stop coming to see me, I was so glad for it. He was the only person who could come to see me.”

“What about Mary?” Derek asked. “Didn't she come?”

Steve shook his head. “Didn't tell her. One day in January I put her back on a plane to Los Angeles and didn't see her again for nearly a year when she showed back up on the islands for my birthday and she was a flight attendant.”

“Does she know now?” Derek asked as he looked up in search of Stiles and his sister.

“I don't know. I didn't tell her. Danny didn't tell her. No one on the team would have told her, so she probably doesn't know,” Steve said.

“Did you ever talk about what happened to you?” Derek eventually asked.

That caused Steve to look at Derek with concern. “Did anything happen to you?”

“No, nothing like what happened to you. I mean, it was the Beacon County Jail, not state prison or a super-max.”

“Doesn't mean that nothing can happen that you didn't want to tell us about,” Steve replied.

“I promise, Steve. I kept to myself and the officers didn't hassle me. They know Uncle Peter, they know the Sheriff. They did their job and they were alright.”

Steve nodded his head. “Okay. That's good. Great, in fact.”

Derek smirked some. “If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were concerned about my well being. Are you the same cousin who chased Laura and me into the ocean our first day in Hawaii? Said something about having to show us who was boss or some crap like that.”

Steve laughed. “Yeah, I did that. If you're not careful, I'll do it again when we go back.”

“Go back?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

Steve sighed. “They didn't talk to you about it, did they?” Derek shook his head. “Because Fenris is still out there, you, Cora and Stiles might be in danger and just about the safest place for you is someplace where people can keep an eye on you.”

“Putting aside the fact that we aren't little kids anymore and can take care of ourselves,” Derek began, “what does that have to do with me going back to Hawaii?”

“You know about my task-force, right? Of course you do. We're probably your best bet at keeping you guys safe until Fenris is caught and put in prison for what he did.”

“If that happens, how long are we talking?” Derek asked. “I don't want Stiles and Cora to have to uproot their lives because of this.”

Before Steve could respond, Cora called out that dinner was ready and that everyone needed to come before it was eaten or got cold.

“We can talk about it over dinner.” Steve replied as he turned to walk to the kitchen. “Dinner calls and they've been working on their supposed masterpiece of a meal for nearly an hour.”

**Day one in Hawaii**

“This is Mary's place when she's here,” Steve said as he led Derek, Stiles, Cora and John through the little bungalow.

John had taken a week off from work, something he hadn't done in years, so it was a well deserved vacation for him, and a chance to check out the security plans that he knew Steve likely had in place. Also, through some miracle, Steve had talked Cora into joining them as well. She said she'd spend a bit more time with her brother and Steve, and then she'd see if she still felt like going back to South American right away.

“You're sure she won't mind that we've basically taken over her home?” Derek asked. “She's not going to show up on one of her surprise visits?”

Steve laughed some and shook his head. “She's busy with a new job and Joan's just started preschool, so they're too busy for a surprise visit.”

Steve and Danny left the group to look around while they coordinated with Five-0 back at the office. They'd made security plans before the group arrived, and now it was time to put everything into motion. Once everyone was back in the living room, Steve began to lay out what they had planned.

“The view isn't as good as my place, but as this is in Mary's name. No one will know you're here and if by chance Fenris finds out that you're here, we'll hear about it from Agent McCall, hopefully, before he reaches the Islands.”

“Chin Ho Kelly has all of Fenris' information and we're running scans to make sure he hasn't slipped on the Island while we were traveling over. I don't know how that would have happened without pinging something with the FBI and their watch lists, but better to be safe than sorry.

“What about travel restrictions while on the Island?” Cora asked.

“Try to keep it to places you don't have to check in with anything traceable for Fenris to latch on to,” Danny said.

“I'll get Mary's car out of storage for you to use around the Oahu, if you choose,” Steve added. “My place is no more than 2 miles from here and it's on the way to and from Five-0's headquarters, so we'll be able to stop by every so often and you're more than welcome to come to the house whenever. The team is almost always over most weekends.”

Danny and Steve looked at each other, a silent conversation passing between them before Danny nodded his head. “Give us a bit before you start using credit cards and the ATMs...”

“Oh we took care of that before leaving,” Derek replied. “Peter gave Cora and me money from the insurance settlement, so we have prepaid cards to use.”

“Same for me,” Stiles said, “though I wasn't lucky enough to get money from good old Uncle Peter.”

John snorted. “But try not to use all of that money, okay? And don't forget you have to pay your Nona back. I don't know what you told her to get her to loan you that much.”

Stiles grinned. “Nona and I have this covered. I promise not to spend it all in one place.”

John shook his head. “I don't know what we're going to do with you, kid.”

“We'll let you get settled and then come back in a few hours with Mary's car, show you to my house and then that cookout I heard my team going on about!” Steve said as he and Danny walked to the door.

“If you need anything, all the important numbers are on the fridge,” Danny added. “No one is allergic to seafood, right? We're having all you can eat shrimp and steak.”

“Finally some red meat!” John groaned. “I love vacation diets.”

John gave Stiles a look daring him to take away his red meat. Stiles held up his hands in mock surrender before going to the kitchen for a snack.

**+=+**

Later that day, everyone gathered at Steve and Danny's house for the promised cookout and introductions were made: Chin Ho Kelly, his girlfriend Abby Dunn and his niece Sara. There was Kono Kalakaua and her husband Adam Noshimuri, followed by Lou Grover, his wife Renee and their son Will, who was Grace's boyfriend. There was also Kamekona, the resident cook, his cousin Flippa, Five-0's consultant, Jerry, Nahele Huikala, who was Steve's sort of adopted son and Sergeant Duke Lukela.

Kamekona and Flippa manned the grills where an impossible amount of food was stationed. John dozed under an umbrella with a beer in hand, and Derek, Stiles and Cora got roped into a weird volleyball game with Danny's two kids, Grace and Charlie, Will and Sara.

“I guess we're going to be busy for a bit,” Danny commented to Steve as they worked on some food in the kitchen.

Steve shrugged some. “No more than usual. I think they can use the time away from everything.”

“Agent McCall called me earlier. They have a lead on Fenris and it looks real promising,” Danny said when Steve mentioned the case.

“We'll talk about it tomorrow.” Steve said as he picked up the salad bowl and walked out to the lanai.


End file.
